Shimaruto Kaguya
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Shimaruto 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' ShimarutoKaguya 'Nickname (optional)' Ruto, Shi, Shimmy 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 07/20/190 AN 'Gender' FEMALE 'Ethnicity' Kumogakurian 'Height' 6'5 Ft 'Weight' 116lbs (53 Kilograms) 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja. 'Scars/Tattoos' tattoos: ' '''Kaguya symbol. ' '''Affiliation Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Very amitious and seeks adventure. Has a strong passion for animals and combat and weaponary. She has a very sarcastic and rough sense of humour; can be sassy, funny, shy at times, playful, rude, arrogant, stubourn and has absolutley no shame what so ever when she speaks her mind. she can come across as an intimidating person, but also a cute, innocent individual. prefers to be called by her nickname Ruto, but only to those who are her closest friends. others there is no acception. a very playful individual who enjoys play fighting. Shimaruto can have a short temper and little patience depending on the situation. she is protective over those she loves or cares for. a fast learner at times, and quick to make an impact during combat and/ situations. 'Behaviour' Shimaruto is a very playful girl, who is hard headed and warm hearted. a very sarcastic and amusing indivdual. despite having a caring mother, Shimaruto has inherited a large majority of her fathers traits such as stubourness, short temper, rude attitude, combat orientated, cunning, descisive and manipulative. '' 'Nindo (optional) '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaguya 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' none 'Element Two' none 'Weapon of choice' > Dagger > 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Taijutsu 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Shimaruto Kaguya was raised without a mother since the age of 7. her mother, Anastasia Kaguya was murdered and it was not told who may have murdered her. due to having no mother, Shimaruto was automatically handed down to her step father hands, Chiriku Rikito, who was a vial, alcoholic who hit women and considered children to be nothing but a neusence; Shimaruto didn't know who her father was, due to him being KIA (killed In Action) when she was at the age of 12 months, therefore she has no account of him in her memories. Chiriku treated Shimaruto as a slave; he spent their wages on alcohol and the compant of women. and due to Chiriku hating children, he forced Shimaruto to live outside of their house, in the tree house in her backyard. the tree house was old but sturdy; after school, she would return home, and if she was lucky enough to not be caught, she would steal fruit from the trees of the next door neighbours and would retreat to her tree house. at the age of 10, Shimaruto thought herself old enough to leave the tree house and set off to find a better, more sustainable home. she gathered what little items she had which were: a dagger that she had stolen from Chiriku, some fruit, her blanket, the necklace her mother had given her, to this day she still wears around her neck, her school equipment, her favourite and only book she and her mother would read every night and the only photo that she had of her mother. she stuffed all her items into her school snatchel and at the break of dawn, when Chiriku was either as blind as a mute or asleep, so he would not notice her leaving, and its not like he would haved cared about her absence. after sleeping many nights under the stars or in trees, and drinking from rivers and eating wild fruits, Shimaruto stumbled across the small ninja villiage Kumogakure. upon entering the villiage, she noticed the towns folk were much more civil then where she had previously lived. that night, in Kumogakure, Shimaruto layed her belongings around her, and fell asleep next to a horse stable. when she woke the next morning, she found herself in a temple- like room. and next to her sat a tall, lean man, he had been staring at her with concern. the man became a friend, and soon enough, Shimaruto was taken in as an Academy Student and given a home with the other Kumogakure ninjas. months later, it was heard that Chiriku was found dead in his house. with a dagger wound, the same shape as her own that was permanantly strapped to her leg. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Ninjutsu' 'Taijutsu' 'Genjutsu' 'Intelligence' 'Strength' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Shimaruto%27s_LOG_Library_:) 'Speed' 'Stanima' 'Hand Seals' 'Casual Roleplay' 'Spar' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Shimaruto%27s_LOG_Library_:) 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Rikuzu Inuzuka Category:Kumogakure Member